


when can we do this again

by Weirdowhotalkstoofast



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alone, In Bed, Interspecies, Local Boy likes Alien Scarab, Other, They have fun, at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdowhotalkstoofast/pseuds/Weirdowhotalkstoofast
Summary: Khaji Da asks Jaime something. Jaime has trouble answering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a while. Been toying with it for a while. Hope you like it, if this is your style.

 

when can we do this again

….

If there’s one thing Jaime doesn’t mind about Khaji Da’s general apathy (or as Jaime likes to call it, the seeming incapacity to give a single fuck about some etiquette, like tactfulness or being relaxed and calm), it’s how casually and easily he dives into sex like it’s just another human thing that happens to be enjoyable for both of them.

Really. Jaime is glad Khaji Da doesn’t like to beat around the bush. Most of the time. Sometimes.

Anyway.

Jaime only needed to mention how he didn’t mind Khaji Da being inside him anymore, making a home of his body; how he likes being close to Khaji, how comforting and natural being enveloped in the armor was now, how he didn’t mind how his synapses realigning to respond to alien electricity and impulses, didn’t mind being augmented and transformed as the Scarab grew and stretched out cramped wings.

Only needed to quietly ask Khaji Da to hold and touch him, tenseness in his shoulders, and the Scarab tilts his metaphorical head and asks for clarification because this time, Khaji Da can feel Jaime wants something more than only the suit enveloping his body.

_It would make us both feel good, right?_ Jaime thought to Khaji Da timidly, shyly, feeling foolish for even offering this to Khaji Da (his scarab, his friend, his _partner_ ), as if he would actually want to engage in such an organic and messy thing with his host.

Still, some part of Jaime hoped stupidly, maybe Khaji Da is curious, maybe he wants something like that too (touching, intertwining, golden warmth blooming in his belly from a blue sparking spine and _oh_ , Jaime realizes, he has it bad for Khaji, and oh _shit_ Khaji can **hear** this).

_Maybe you’ll like it._ Jaime continued uncertainly, already berating himself. _I mean, if you want to. But I wouldn’t mind if…_

_Perhaps I would not mind,_ Khaji Da said as he looked deeper into Jaime’s mind, scented the young human’s desire to interface with his lifelong partner. There was fondness akin to friendship, with the addition of a wondering, hesitant desire to be closer and physically intimate.

Jaime felt Khaji Da prod at hidden thoughts and blushed furiously as Khaji Da affirmed conclusions he already had come to some time ago.

Sensing agitation at his presence, Khaji Da slipped out of Jaime’s mind and chirped an apology. Jaime nodded and waited for Khaji Da’s response.

Smoothly, considering the possibilities and outcomes, Khaji Da traced and plucked their nervous systems, linking Jaime’s pleasure centers to his own interface. Tingling in the spine and goosebumps on the shoulders, as if bugs were crawling on his skin. Jaime shivered.

_As your partner, I would enjoy bringing pleasure to you as a lover, Jaime Reyes._

_Oh_ , Jaime said, blinking in surprise, warmth in his cheeks. Lover. The word felt strange to think about, odd to taste in his mouth. What were they? He brushed aside labels for dissection later. _So, you want to…try it, then?_

_Yes_.

(Once it was over, Khaji Da folded back to that warm locus in Jaime’s upper spine, the most slow and chaste as Jaime had ever felt him retreat. Khaji Da’s nebulous presence curled around his sleepy mind, observing him sleep as leftover endorphins took over and relaxed his heavy muscles and slowed his breathing. Khaji Da purrs and he sleeps.)

(It becomes a pastime, something to enjoy on days off and quiet nights. A well enjoyed pastime that left both parties deeply satisfied, one sex sore and sleepy, ridden to exhaustion; the other humming with content and happiness, preening with pride.)

Though all of it, Jaime can feel Khaji Da watch him react to the stimulation, amused and fascinated, occasionally asking questions like Jaime could properly answer when an alien bug was up his ass and making his spine vibrate.

Like now.

_Is this within your limit?_ Khaji Da asks.

Jaime bit the pillow, unable to form a coherent comeback, trembling as Khaji Da pushed deeper into him. It felt like he was being impaled but in a wonderfully filling way. He squeezed his eyes close and let out a strangled noise through gritted teeth.

Khaji Da plucked absently at Jaime’s nerves, massaged a sparking cluster of sensation and need, nerves endings sparking like exposed wires, manipulating them to dull and then spike at irregular intervals. Jaime groaned low in his throat as muscles spasmed and twitched, making everything oversensitive.

“Yes,” Jaime manages to say. “I’m- I’m fine. You can go a little more-” Jaime groaned as another tendril pushed inside him, sliding in tightly against the other. He felt full and dizzy.

He grunted as Khaji Da’s thrusts made his body jerk. He pushed back, clenching. A thick tendril wrapped around his waist tightened, stilling his body of any struggles. Jaime could only squirm in the firm hold. Jaime growled, frustrated at Khaji Da’s restraints but relishing the contact nonetheless. A wave of amusement radiated from the Scarab.

_Acknowledged. Parameters adjusted._ Khaji Da arched one of the tentacles inside Jaime, warm metal curling like a finger as it dug into his walls. At the same time, a firework of sharp prickling energy shot up his spine, heading at the base of his skull. Jaime keened.

The entire world was tinted blue, bitterness at the back of his throat and shivering down his spine, delightfully warm static and white noise washing into Jaime’s head like a tidal wave. Khaji Da plugged his own feedback into Jaime’s nervous system, bright blue raw energy traveling through a soft organic body, a persistent tapping on white bone encasing coils of gray matter and Jaime shuddered violently before his entire body tensed. Khaji Da coiled tighter around Jaime, body and mind, and there was ozone in his nose and itchiness in his skin.

 Jaime feels Khaji Da squirm higher, firmly pressing into a warm bundle of nerves that-

(^_______________________^)

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

When Jaime comes back to himself, he feels empty and cold. Khaji Da casually scanned and looked through his vitals, softly clicking in his bones. Graphs and numbers flickered through Jaime’s mind eye as Khaji Da made sure Jaime’s body wasn’t too roughed up.

“Can,” Jaime said, licking his lips. “Can you do that again? Khaji, please, it felt good. _Please_.” There’s a break in Jaime’s voice and the quaver makes him blush self-consciously.

_You always ask so politely, Jaime Reyes._ Khaji Da rumbled, pleased. Jaime barely registered Khaji Da’s amused tone before he felt cool and warm things slide out from his back.

Oil black tendrils wrapped around Jaime’s thighs and spread his legs apart. Another one pushed into him, thrumming inch by thrumming inch, warm and slick. Jaime let out a long groan. It pressed deeper before thrusting into Jaime’s center, hitting his prostate with brutal precision.

Jaime squeaked, bright bursts of pain-pleasure erupting in his abdomen. His world flashed with stars as Khaji Da repeated the movement. Spots of soft light bloomed behind his eyelids. Jaime whimpered, going slack, as the lingering shock faded. The Scarab shifted him into a more open position. Jaime felt like a rag doll, pliant and open to manipulation. Which, Jaime guessed, was how Khaji Da wanted him to be.

The Scarab clicked thoughtfully, thin blue tendril coiling around Jaime’s neck as he prodded Jaime’s thoughts for more information, more feedback, as though Jaime’s mutters and moans were not enough encouragement. To Jaime, it felt like someone was intently tracing the insides of his head, trying to decode inscriptions written in folds of white and gray matter, the messages spat out in impulses and sparks.

Jaime’s eyes slipped close at the whispering. A pattering of electric drumming all along his curved spinal column, cool rain sizzling on the heat of flesh. Khaji Da trailed cold tendrils on bunched muscles, makes skin tighten at the coolness of his deliberate touching.

Sighing, Jaime let Khaji Da’s cicada buzzing presence take up more space in his head. A strange haze flooded his entire being, warm and thick heat filling him, calming like a cup of chamomile. Jaime felt dizzy from the onslaught of seductive whispering and coaxing.

The tendril around Jaime’s neck slithered up and caressed his damp cheek, tender in its stroking. Jaime leaned into the touch. Khaji Da mumbled something about his host being warm and soft before slipping into languageless beaming of thought.

Then he slipped deeper, pushing past unstretched muscles and probing around for more sensitive spots. Jaime’s eyes squeezed close at the probing and pushing. He barely noticed the pain, rolling waves of warmth and bliss within him dulling the insistent pulling inside him. Jaime pushed back, relishing the warm fullness in his abdomen.

Khaji Da buzzed. Jaime breathily moaned, feeling rapid thrumming pulsing in between his legs, deep inside him and against his walls, as if the throbbing appendages had blood pumping through them, as if Khaji Da was deliberately sending vibrations into Jaime’s body to see what noises the human will make this time.

Khaji Da was definitely trying to make him scream, Jaime thought.

Khaji Da chitter-hums at him, laughing at his hazy thoughts and frustration. Jaime’s sadistic, evil scarab probed around a bit more before finally curling into-

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuck.” Jaime arched, every muscle clenching as Khaji Da continually pressed and rubbed at his prostate, jolts of pleasure and heat stabbing into his body relentlessly. Dimly, Jaime could feel his back relax back into the bed without his will, thighs being tugged apart, tendrils manipulating his position into something more open and inviting.

Slowly, Jaime’s muscles relaxed. In his head, he heard Khaji Da chirp approvingly, sending waves of something to open him up further, patiently working his way in. Jaime almost screamed at the sensations.

Tendrils, thick and warm sliding in him, slick and thrumming with energy against his walls. He whines and whimpers because he can’t do much of anything other than hold himself open, call out in some language he pretty sure isn’t spoken on Earth, keen, sob, and be taken almost viciously by his scarab, friend, _partner_.

Khaji Da hums, a sub-sonic vibration so deep, Jaime can feel his teeth shiver.

His body jerks with every movement and Jaime’s breath is pushed out of him with every thrust. He tries not to fall completely limp in Khaji Da’s hold because Khaji Da may be fucking him like it’s his sole purpose in life but Jaime still has to do _something_. Like not pass out halfway through this.

Khaji Da chitters at that, like it’s funny how his host is trying not to pass out, and does something that makes Jaime twitch and fall back into the bed with jelly limbs. For a few minutes, Khaji Da cheerily continued sliding in and out of Jaime with no resistance.

Shakily, Jaime managed to push himself on his forearms. Khaji Da curled around him and tugged. “Ngh,” Jaime said.

_Jaime Reyes._ Khaji Da murmurs. Jaime shivers at the monotone, the harsh scrape in his ears.

“Khaji,” Jaime manages to croak out, voice scratched and absolutely _exhausted_.

Suddenly, Jaime feels a swelling inside him, warm and throbbing, like a heartbeat growing in his abdomen. It grew in intensity and beat in time with his own heartbeat, fluttery and radiating through his body.

Jaime shuddered and rolled his hips, pushed into the warm waves rolling deep within him, relishing every pulse of energy and pleasure. He mewled as Khaji Da responded in kind, the hotly pulsing tentacle pressing in as deep as it could into his body. Then it curled sharply into sensitive walls, forcing pain and pleasure and Jaime’s nervous system sputtered, burst into fireworks and solar flares. Jaime saw stars behind his eyelids. A deep humming vibrated Jaime’s teeth and bones. His entire body was shaking like a leaf, overwhelmed and oversensitive, swells of pleasure cresting and Jaime is-

_Oh_.

Oh, _Khaji_.

The aftershocks fade slowly, retreating in the tidal waves as they came. A cool sheet of serenity and calm settled over him, utter satisfaction and relief. Ozone dispersed into the stratosphere and Jaime breathed in the aftermath of a rain storm, clean and pure air filling his lungs. Cicadas droned in the distance.

Khaji Da still held Jaime with smooth tendrils, cerulean and dark blue, curling around limbs and the torso as he slowly kneads the spinal cord, coaxing out the last vestiges of pleasure. Shaking dwindled into sore muscles. Jaime roused blearily into a more coherent awareness.

Jaime mumbled, brain fuzzy and muscles aching. Khaji Da chirred soothingly, pressing docility and sleepiness into his host’s mind, making sleep claim Jaime quicker. Jaime shifted into Khaji Da’s embrace, letting his mind slow, body cradled by a dozen or so soft whip-like tendrils that only just pressed into his skin, like a full body hug. One tendril coiled loosely around Jaime’s neck and rested in the hollow of his sweat salted throat. It rubbed gently at his pulse. Jaime oozed into the link, too tired to keep his thoughts and emotions in cognizant forms. Khaji Da hummed quietly at the gooey, cordial things, not at all minding Jaime’s unfocused affection.

After a few minutes of slow breathing, the tendrils retreated into the scarab, sliding over skin as they and the carapace retreated under skin, into the spine. Jaime snuffled as something like the black underpart of the armor flowed around his body in an insulating embrace. Warmth from the scarab spread throughout his body, soft and heavy, filling him up. Like a blanket or hug. Jaime rolled onto his side and nuzzled his pillow sleepily. He breathed in deeply, then exhaled.

Khaji Da chirped, disrupting Jaime’s dozing thoughts. Jaime perked up his head minutely. A question brushed Jaime’s mind. Jaime blinked.

“Oh. Um,” Jaime curled into the sheets, licking his lips as he thought. “Next week? Thursday? We don’t have anything on Thursday, I think.”

A beat. Then an affirming buzz. Nothing was scheduled on Thursday, Khaji Da non-verbally implanted into Jaime’s brain, mental touch light and quick.

“Can’t wait ‘til then.” Jaime mumbled, closing his eyes. Within minutes, he was breathing slowly and deeply, nervous system flickering down to a more restful rhythm.

Khaji Da reviewed over vitals and data, and then, finding everything within normal range, clicked twice and slipped into sleep mode.

.....

...

.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback are greatly appreciated.


End file.
